A day in the life of Luna Lovegood
by Heeley
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Luna Lovegood. Various pairings. Requests taken.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the beginning of a series of tumblr drabbles featuring the delightful Luna Lovegood. Happy reading!**

* * *

A Day in the life of Luna Lovegood

Luna sighed as she heard a muffled giggle erupt from behind her. They were going to play a trick on her again. It would be the third time this week, and she was starting to wonder if the prizwats were tipping silly dust into the pumpkin juice. Ignoring the laughter, she continued to walk down the deserted corridor. Her footsteps echoed off the vaulted ceiling before trickling back into her ears. The glowing tip of her wand lit the way, pushing away the oppressive darkness with cheerful efficiency. She wasn't supposed to be out of her dorm room at night. Nobody was. Not with the Dementors peppering the sky outside Hogwarts like black confetti.

It wasn't safe. That's what they said. Sirius Black was on the run and until he was caught, they were to remain inside their dorms and tucked beneath their covers. But Luna couldn't sleep and the desire to wander the empty hallways had been too strong to ignore. Besides, she was certain that he wouldn't hurt her. The dream fairy had told her she wouldn't die until she was a wrinkled old woman, grey-haired and stooped over. So she was quite sure that she'd be safe from the insane wizard.

Another hushed bubble of laughter split the silence. Luna stopped walking. She counted the seconds in her head as she waited for them to approach. At eight, she was tackled to the ground. She huffed out a surprised breath as pain slid along her hip and chest. Her arms were pulled behind her back and she was yanked to her feet. Someone else grabbed the back of her neck and pushed until she was bent over. From that position, Luna spotted three sets of legs behind her. Two male, one female.

She heard them whispering to each other, too low for her to understand what was being said. When they began to lead her through the castle, Luna was more bemused than scared. It was actually quite interesting. She'd never studied the flag-stoned floor before. The colour was a mixture of slate and steel and when the light hit it a certain way it seemed to glitter. The surface was pitted and full of shapes that hinted at secret words.

"Where are you taking me?" Luna asked when they began to haul her up some stairs.

"Shut up, Loony!" one of the boys hissed.

The voice was unfamiliar. Although, she had the feeling that she _should_ have recognised it. A puff of icy air brushed her ankles. She took a breath and tasted the night on her tongue. They were taking her to the Astronomy tower. Luna didn't have time to react as they pulled open the heavy doors. She stumbled as they pushed her outside and against a pillar.

"Incarcerous!"

Thick rope appeared to encircle her body, tying her to the pillar. The rough stone bit into the bones of her spine. It happened in the blink of an eye and she didn't have time to react, let alone defend herself. Their footsteps retreated. A startled hiss of air escaped her lips as the door to the tower thumped shut. Heavy silence cloaked her as she stared out at the stars. She blinked, tracing the scattered constellations that decorated the midnight sky. For a moment she remained that way, lost in the twinkling lights before reality set back in. She wriggled her arms but they were trapped against her sides making it difficult for her to take a full breath. Her wand was caught between the strands of rope.

She closed her eyes and dropped her chin so that it touched her chest. Her wispy hair slid around her face, hiding it from view. After a few seconds she began to hum a tuneless lullaby to herself. It was the one her mum used to sing to her. A song of forgotten dreams and lost wishes, blown away by the wind and trapped by a wicked prince.

The surrounding air turned frigid. It bit into her skin with icy teeth, sinking into her bones. Luna watched with growing curiosity as the ground beneath her feet turned grey and then white. She lifted her head. The first thing she saw was the ruffled edge of a black robe. It floated and rippled above the ice-covered stone, filling her vision with obsidian shadows. Up, her gaze travelled, taking in the shredded cloth and skeletal frame. The outline of an inhuman face looked back at her from the confines of a deep hood.

"Hello," Luna whispered to the Dementor. "Have you come for a memory?"

A sigh reached her ears, so low that she wasn't sure that she'd imagined the soft sound. She pulled in a breath of cold air, wincing when it threatened to embed her lungs with shards of ice.

Staring into the hood, Luna allowed a gentle smile to curve her lips. "I have one for you. A memory, I mean." Her eyes lost focus as she tugged it from the hidden depths of her mind. "It's very precious and I think I would rather give it to you, than have you take it from me."

The Dementor hovered in place. A silent presence that sucked the emotions that lingered on the air and left behind a paralysing void. Luna had the oddest feeling that it was regarding her. Pulling the strands of her soul apart to examine what lay beneath.

Spidery hands reached for her face. Fingertips brushed along her cheeks and threaded through her hair. They held her in place, tilting her head back and up. The Dementor crept closer, bringing with it the scent of death and madness. Luna's eyes fluttered shut as she called up her happiest memory. Dry, desiccated lips touched her own, chill breath entered her mouth.

Luna fell back in time, slipping into the memory of a sunny meadow. The air was alive with the sound of buzzing insects, warm sun bathed her skin, her nose filled with the scent of crushed flowers. She was running, chasing after the dandelion seeds her mother was blowing into the light wind.

"Hurry, Luna!" her mother's gentle voice called. "Catch them and make a wish before the prince steals them away!"

Luna giggled, her small hands reaching for the fluffy seeds. The playful wind tugged them out of her hands and she laughed, delighted as they spun up and into the air. She looked back to see her mother twirling, pale blonde hair whipping around her like a banner. Luna rushed towards her, throwing her arms around her waist and spinning with her. She tipped her head back and stared at the fluffy white clouds.

Her eyes widened as they twisted and darkened. The soft edges turned to the colour of slate before flushing black. Luna's face felt sheathed in ice. Her lips were numb. When she looked back at her mother, it was to see her face fading into darkness. Her silky hair evaporated into smoke. She blinked and a tear slid free. When she opened her eyes the memory of her mother was gone and in its place was the Dementor.

Its face filled her vision. Rough lips moving against her own with surprising gentleness, drinking the memory she had been brave enough to give. Luna felt a bony hand trace up her front. She sighed when the ropes dropped to the ground, pooling around her feet like wet spaghetti. The Dementor drifted back.

Luna smiled and bobbed a quick curtsy. "Thank you."

She stepped away from the pillar, careful not to slip on the icy floor, and walked towards the doors. The Dementor watched her the entire time. Luna could feel its stare touching the skin on the back of her neck. Her hands were shaking when she reached to pull open the door. Darkness met her and she fumbled for her wand. Her lips tingled as the numbness wore off.

"Lumos," she said, twisting to close the door.

She was halfway back to the dorm when she stumbled upon Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Lovegood! What on earth are you doing out of your dorm?"

Luna cocked her head to the side. "Hello, Professor. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd have a wander."

"With Dementors prowling the grounds?" McGonagall shook her head in bemusement. "Off with you. Back to your dorm this instance."

Luna blinked before strolling back down the dark corridor.

McGonagall watched until the young Ravenclaw was out of sight. "Such an odd child."

* * *

 **A huge thanks to Catherine Morgenstern for waving her grammar wand. Thanks, dearest. If you guys would like to see Luna paired with anyone in particular then please drop me an ask on tumblr, jheeley. And lastly, please leave me a review and tell me your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Written for Nauticalparamour's Fenrir February.**

 **A huge hug to CatherineMorgenstern for acting as beta and all round superstar. Love you, dear.**

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a man who shared the forest with a pale-haired girl. He would often spy her weaving through the trees at the oddest hours, a serene expression blanketing her features as she trod the hidden paths. There was no pattern to her days or nights, she simply drifted from one place to another, seeking out the forest's deepest shadows. Sometimes she would be absent for days and he'd never discovered where she went or what she did. Once, he had seen her perched in the branches of an oak, a watchful look deepening her eyes to inky blue as she watched the leaves around her twitch and sway. But it was at night she seemed to be most active. Fenrir would see her wandering around in the distance, a peculiar silver glow encasing her body.

They'd lived that way for years, aware of one another's presence, yet never speaking. He had assumed she was like him. A guardian coaxed into the forest to protect its secrets and ensure nobody entered its dark heart. But when winter arrived to wrap the trees in snow and ice, he'd discovered who she was. If only he'd known then how tragic their story would be. He might have left the forest and never returned.

* * *

It was a fiercely cold night. A blizzard rolled in from the north, eclipsing the moon and stars. The flames from Fenrir's fire hissed and danced their defiance to the swirling snow. Several furs were wrapped around his body, yet the icy air wriggled its way beneath to prod at his skin and tap at his bones. He ached from holding himself still, determined not to rattle his discomfort to the vindictive storm. Sleep seemed like an impossibility, but as time passed his eyes began to close. He fought to stay awake; the dangers of sleeping in freezing temperatures circled his brain with nagging persistence. His survival instinct screamed at him to get up, to move and seek better shelter, but a lethargy had crept over him and seemed determined to keep him pinned to the ground.

As the night wore on, the fire weakened until the wind was able to blow out the flame as a child would the candle on a cake. Darkness rolled over him and still the blizzard raged on. Lost to oblivion, Fenrir tossed and turned, chased by nightmarish creatures with glowing eyes and sharp claws. The beat of his heart slowed to a dull thud. He was dying and it wasn't nearly as peaceful as he would have wished.

A sound nudged at his attention. Light and soothing with a hint of determination riding its edge. He turned from it, but it persisted, gradually morphing into words he understood.

"You must wake up."

Fenrir grunted.

"Wake up now!"

He tried to open his eyes but they were sealed shut, frozen together by the snow which dusted his eyelashes. A soft hand swept over his cheek, brushing the icy flakes from his face. Gentle fingertips rubbed his eyes, warming his skin until Fenrir was able to force them open. A black sky framed the pale, almost luminous face of the girl.

"Can you stand?" she asked.

Fenrir grunted and began to push himself up. His bones creaked in protest and each of his muscles screamed in agony. Everything felt tight and stiff, like he'd been coated in wax during his sleep. With the girl's help, he was able to stand, shamelessly using her delicate shoulder for balance.

"I think we should walk now," she said, coaxing him forward. "We could explore the holly bushes while we collect some wood. I think there might be sprites hiding amongst the berries."

Fenrir blinked, his gaze turning to the girl. The top of her head came no higher than his shoulder. Hair the colour of pale gold flowed down her back in soft waves that seemed to glow with inner light. Despite the cool temperature, she wore only a thin dress that appeared to be made from moonlight and spider's silk. She stepped forward, causing the hem of the dress to float up and display the slim curve of her ankles. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Who are you?" Fenrir asked.

"Luna." She gave him a mischievous smile.

"I'm-"

"Fenrir," she interrupted. "The Nuzzblurts told me."

"Nuzzblurts?" he asked as he began to walk through the snow. It had formed a crust and every time he stepped on it, his foot broke the surface with a dull crunch.

"Hmmm. They live by the riverbank and they're very chatty when you get to know them." Her voice was soft but distracted as she spoke. Almost like her attention had drifted to other things.

Fenrir shook his head. He knew the forest was older than time itself and he was aware it was filled with ancient beings, but he had never heard of them spoken about so casually before. It seemed disrespectful.

"You live here?" he asked, watching as Luna rushed ahead of him to peek into a hole gouged out of a tree.

"No, but I like it here and they let me come whenever I'm able." She crouched down to pick up some fallen branches.

Fenrir would have helped her, but pins and needles had begun to run up and down his limbs and it took all of his concentration not to wince or groan in pain. As it was, she was able to carry a surprising amount, her small frame clearly stronger than it looked.

"I think that's enough," Fenrir muttered, ashamed he couldn't collect the wood himself.

Luna spun at his words, a neat pirouette that made her hair flip up behind her in an arc. "Okay. Race you back!"

And then she was gone, running through the trees faster than his eyes could follow. Fenrir shook his head, amazed, confused and bewildered. She was like a wild bird, free and without restraint.

The air cooled and he followed their footsteps back towards his camp, the light from the moon, so similar to her dress, illuminated the way. When he reached it, Luna was nowhere in sight, but the branches had been stacked near to the fire which now blazed as brightly as the sun. He sat down close to its warmth, awaiting her return. She never came back that night.

* * *

Several weeks passed before he saw her again. So long in fact, that he began to think he had imagined her. But then one night, out of the trees she came, strolling towards him as if they'd arranged to meet under the darkening sky the whole time.

"I've found a river that flows backwards," she said.

Fenrir lifted a dark brow. "That's what you open with?" He tossed the axe he was holding aside. "You disappear without a trace after saving my life and that's the first thing you say to me?"

Luna looked perplexed. "What would you like me to say?"

"You could start with hello and then move on to why you left me so suddenly the other night," he said in rough voice.

"You're angry." Luna cocked her head to the side and regarded him with curious eyes.

Fenrir's brow furrowed. "I'm not angry." He stepped towards her, close enough that he could see her pale eyelashes fan her cheeks. "But I would've liked to thank you for saving me."

"Oh, that's not necessary at all," she replied. "Now shall we go see the river that runs backwards?"

Luna began to walk away without waiting for an answer and Fenrir was left to either stay or follow. He chose to follow. They walked for hours, Fenrir silently watching Luna and Luna silently watching the trees. It was oddly comforting and he found himself relaxing as he drank in the sight of her pale hair swaying in time with her footsteps. Occasionally, Luna would turn to him and smile. Each time she did, Fenrir's heart would thump just a bit harder and faster.

"There!" Her arm rose up to point ahead of them.

The roar of rushing water could be heard above the nighttime sounds and even though it was dark, Fenrir could see the undulating surface of the rapids flashing white in the distance. He'd lived in the forest since he was a small boy and he had thought he knew all its hidden places, but this was a place he'd never seen before. As they got closer, he saw that the river did indeed run backwards. It was unsettling to say the least.

Luna seemed enchanted as she grabbed his hand and tugged him closer to the impossible river.

'Isn't it delightful?" she gasped, her cool fingers still circling his wrist.

Fenrir glanced at her. She was moving from one foot to the other in excitement and her face seemed to glow with inner light. Her hair appeared almost mist-like as it clung to her shoulders and neck. She turned to meet his gaze and for a split second it was as if time stopped and there was only the two of them, pinned beneath the stare of the other. Fenrir knew at that moment that he had fallen into an abyss and the only thing that was true and good was her. A spark of emotion settled in his heart, spiky and unfamiliar and, truthfully, unwanted. For the rest of the night his eyes remained fixed on her as she watched the river. Each time she looked back at him, Luna would blush and offer him a shy smile.

They didn't stand a chance.

* * *

The seasons turned and their love for each other grew. Fenrir spent every waking moment thinking of Luna and when he slept he would dream of her soft skin and gentle kisses. They were both so engrossed in each other that they failed to notice the change in the forest around them. It grew darker, less friendly. The trees would creak and groan and the leaves and grasses would hiss as they walked by. Fenrir began to forget his duties, he would carry them out in rushed bursts of energy before dropping everything to meet Luna under the moonlight.

Spring gave way to summer and the air grew hotter than the flames of a fire. It pulled the moisture from the foliage and turned the lush green trees into wilted brown. Fenrir hardly noticed, too consumed in Luna and the days and nights they spent by the river that ran backwards. They cooled their skin in its icy depths and laughed as it tossed them from bank to bank.

Had they realised how fragile their happiness was, they wouldn't have laughed quite so freely.

The fire began on the night of a full moon. Luna was naked and wrapped around Fenrir's body. The river crashed and roared behind them so loudly that they didn't hear another sound in the distance. A crackling, whooshing noise that grew louder with every second. It was only when Luna tossed her head back in pleasure that she saw the orange glow bathing the sky.

"Fenrir!"

Fenrir continued to nibble and suck at her neck.

Luna pushed at his broad shoulders. "Stop. The forest is on fire!"

He immediately pulled away from her and pushed to his feet. The reddish glow stretched across the horizon as far as his eyes could see. "Get into the water," he growled, knowing the fire was out of control and would be impossible to run away from. Fenrir could already see smoke billowing into the air and ash floating around them like snow. Even as he watched, he caught sight of the first flames speeding towards them.

They seemed to have a life of their own, rising up into the sky and incinerating the dry wood and everything else in its path. Fenrir spied several animals fleeing in panic, their fur smoking and singed. Sadness swelled inside him as he watched his home burn around him and he knew he had failed the forest, neglected it when it needed him. There was nothing he could do but watch and hope he and Luna survived.

He glanced to the side and saw tears streaming down Luna's pale cheeks as she watched the devastation surround them. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Fenrir shook his head. "It's too late. Come on. We have to get in the water, hopefully the current will carry us out of harm's way."

Taking a hold of Luna's arm, Fenrir tugged her into the swirling rapids. They were calmer by the banks, almost gentle, and he quickly pulled them further in until he felt the weight of the water push at his limbs. Looping an arm around Luna's waist, he swam them to the centre of the river. It was harder to breathe closer to the fire, the smoke had thickened into murky clouds that clogged his lungs. Luna seemed unaffected by it, but Fenrir was hardly aware as he tried to position them into the strongest current.

The river wasn't working as it was supposed to though, it wasn't sweeping them away as he'd hoped. Instead it began to seeth and boil, swelling until it started to break its banks.

"The forest is fighting back! The ancients have awoken," Luna said.

Fenrir frowned, but a sudden surge of water pulled his attention away from her strange words. His grip on Luna tightened as the water made a gurgling noise as if it were being sucked from its source and then, suddenly, Luna and Fenrir were dragged beneath the undulating surface, their bodies tossed around like fallen leaves. On and on it went, the icy water battering them relentlessly. Fenrir couldn't breathe, his lungs burnt as he fought to hold his breath.

And then it was over. The water calmed and Luna and Fenrir found themselves on the edge of a vast, black lake. The river was gone, as was half of the forest, eaten by the raging flames. In front of them stood a woman made of bark and leaves. She appeared slim but angular and the fall of leaves that made up her hair changed from green to yellow to red and back again. Eyes that resembled wet tar stared at them with mounting rage.

She turned them on Luna first. "I gave you permission eons ago to walk on my land and now I retract it."

Luna gasped, the arms holding Fenrir turning to mist before she disappeared in a flash of silver light.

Fenrir blinked. "Where is she? What have you done to her?!"

The woman cocked her head in a birdlike move that made her joints crack. "Returned her to her own domain. The moon will never set foot on my land again."

Fenrir felt his heart clench. He'd known Luna wasn't human. Of course he had. He'd even suspected she was somehow tied to the phases of the moon. After all, she'd only ever visited him when the moon had been visible in the sky, whether that was during the day or night. But Fenrir had never imagined she was the moon itself, although he knew now how foolish he'd been. Luna translated to moon in the old tongue after all.

Fenrir tilted his face to the sky and saw the perfectly round orb sitting amongst the clouds and lingering smoke. Emptiness filled him.

"You were supposed to take care of us," the bark woman hissed to an unresponsive Fenrir. "Look at me, beast!" When he didn't remove his gaze from the moon, she lifted a twig-like finger at him. "Beast you are and beast you will be! I curse you Fenrir Greyback to walk as a man on every night but the night when Luna fills the sky with her light. When the moon is full you will turn into a nightmare. May your memories of everything before this moment be erased. May you never know peace or happiness again!"

Her curse trickled into Fenrir's ears, sinking into his brain with a softness that shouldn't have hurt. But it did hurt. Everything hurt. It felt like acid was running through his veins at the same time as his bones began to splinter. His organs condensed and the contents of his stomach erupted from his throat to splash onto the ground by his hands. Hands that were swelling and sprouting hair. A wave of intense pain rushed through him and every thought in his head fell away.

Fenrir was gone and something else had taken his place. He took a wobbling step backwards, unsettled by having four legs holding him up instead of two. A wet splash sounded behind him and he spun, finding himself inches deep in a lake. He dropped his head and saw the reflection of a wolf looking back at him. It held his interest for a few short seconds before his gaze drifted to the sky. Stars scattered the indigo surface, but none of them outshone the luminescent moon sitting proud above him.

The hint of something stirred in his heart, fragile and on the cusp of being forgotten. He choked out a breath and then another before a howl of longing crawled out of his throat. On and on he howled, singing a sorrowful song of love and loss he couldn't remember. He did it every month thereafter, calling to the moon who never answered back.

And that is how he wolf came to howl at the moon.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
